bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūjin Jakka (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Ryūjin Jakka. is the manifested spirit of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō. Appearance Ryūjin Jakka's manifested spirit takes the form of an enormous, blazing inferno.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Personality Shunsui Kyōraku theorizes Ryūjin Jakka left Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto because it was tired of being used for household chores like cooking food and keeping Yamamoto warm.Bleach anime; Episode 249 omake Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Muramasa appears in an attempt to gain control of Ryūjin Jakka through his own Zanpakutō powers, Yamamoto acts first by producing a powerful barrier and going into an unconscious state so Muramasa is unable to enter his inner world and gain control over Ryūjin Jakka. Determined to achieve his goal, Muramasa stages the Zanpakutō Rebellion by turning as many Zanpakutō spirits as he can loose upon Soul Society. Upon his introduction to Ichigo Kurosaki, Muramasa devises a plan which would allow him to break the barrier Yamamoto had set up. By pretending Yamamoto was his prisoner, Muramasa tricks Ichigo into inadvertently breaking the barrier by infusing an extremely powerful Getsuga Tenshō with his own power and redirecting it at the barrier. Once the barrier is shattered, Muramasa freely takes control of Ryūjin Jakka and uses it to incinerate Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari in their attempt to kill Muramasa for using them before making his escape, destroying the roof of the cave in the process. With Muramasa gone, Ryūjin Jakka prevents the captains and Ichigo from pursuing him. They make repeated attempts to break through its flames, but to no avail. Eventually, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru arrive and freeze Ryūjin Jakka's flames with their Bankai, allowing Ichigo to escape. The others remain inside the flames, with Yamamoto deciding it is time to punish his rebellious Zanpakutō spirit.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirit of the most powerful Shinigami in all of Soul Society, Ryūjin Jakka possesses a tremendous amount of Reiryoku. It effortlessly defeated Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu, the Zanpakutō spirits of two extremely powerful captains. Fire Manipulation: Ryūjin Jakka can manipulate and control the flames composing its form. It effortlessly incinerated Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari with its flames. It can control its flames with great precision to attack only the targets it chooses to, and can form a barrier around a large area to prevent enemies from escaping. The flames themselves are near-impossible to cut through or divert, and will quickly reform if damaged. Ryūjin Jakka can create tendrils of fire to restrict its opponents, or surround a target in a large ball of fire by coiling fire tendrils into a sphere around them; this attack is powerful enough to shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow mask within a few seconds. References Navigation Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Original Characters